familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Edward Edwards (1631-1672)
}} Edward Edwards was baptised on the 2nd October 1631 in St Just in Penwith, Cornwall. His father was John Edwards but his mother's name is currently unknown. So are the names of his siblings. His surname is sometimes record as 'Edward' without the plural 's'. Marriage Edward married Phillipa Worden at St Just in Penwith on 21st October 1648. She was the daughter of Anthony and Jane Worden (nee Ladner) of St Just in Penwith. Edward and Phillipa would settle in St Just in Penwith and had eight known children there. Death of Child Edward and Phillipa's eldest child Richard died and was buried at the age of only 18 months on 27th June 1650. They would name their next child born after him. Hearth Tax The Hearth Tax database for Cornwall contains two records for an Edward Edwards of St Just in Penwith being required to pay hearth tax in the year 1664 (one under the name of Edward Edwards, the other under the name of Edward Edwards senior). If one of these men is our Edward, it meant he had a chimney in the house he was residing. The return entry for the record lists '1 ex' , which indicates that the presence of a chimney had been checked. Edward would have been required to pay two shillings in tax for the chimney. Death Edward was buried at St. Just in Penwith on 15th November 1672, aged 41 years of age. His youngest child was 7 years old at the time. Phillipa would outlive him by 35 years. Children |- |colspan="3" bgcolor="#FFfce0" style="color: #000000;" |'Children of Edward and Phillipa Edwards' References *Cornwall Parish Registers, 1538-2010 *"England, Births and Christenings, 1538-1975," index, FamilySearch (https://familysearch.org/pal:/MM9.1.1/J7WW-VPL : accessed 29 Dec 2012), Edward Edwards, 02 Oct 1631; citing SAINT JUST IN PENWITH,CORNWALL,ENGLAND, reference ; FHL microfilm 0226217, 0226218, 962681. *"England, Births and Christenings, 1538-1975," index, FamilySearch (https://familysearch.org/pal:/MM9.1.1/JWK9-JZZ : accessed 29 Dec 2012), Philipp Worden, 26 Oct 1628; citing SAINT JUST IN PENWITH,CORNWALL,ENGLAND, reference ; FHL microfilm 0226217, 0226218, 962681. *West Penwith Resources, St. Just in Penwith Marriage Register 1599-1900, http://west-penwith.org.uk/justmara.htm, marriage of Edward Edward and Philip Worden *"England, Births and Christenings, 1538-1975," index, FamilySearch (https://familysearch.org/pal:/MM9.1.1/NRM3-C4L : accessed 29 Dec 2012), Richard Edward, 17 Dec 1648; citing SAINT JUST IN PENWITH,CORNWALL,ENGLAND, reference ; FHL microfilm 0226217, 0226218, 962681. *"England, Births and Christenings, 1538-1975," index, FamilySearch (https://familysearch.org/pal:/MM9.1.1/NRM3-C45 : accessed 29 Dec 2012), Richard Edward, 12 Oct 1651; citing SAINT JUST IN PENWITH,CORNWALL,ENGLAND, reference ; FHL microfilm 0226217, 0226218, 962681. *"England, Births and Christenings, 1538-1975," index, FamilySearch (https://familysearch.org/pal:/MM9.1.1/JWK9-RJ7 : accessed 29 Dec 2012), Jane Edward, 31 Jan 1654; citing SAINT JUST IN PENWITH,CORNWALL,ENGLAND, reference ; FHL microfilm 0226217, 0226218, 962681. *"England, Births and Christenings, 1538-1975," index, FamilySearch (https://familysearch.org/pal:/MM9.1.1/J3VC-D42 : accessed 29 Dec 2012), Ann Edward, 30 Apr 1656; citing SAINT JUST IN PENWITH,CORNWALL,ENGLAND, reference ; FHL microfilm 0226217, 0226218, 962681. *"England, Births and Christenings, 1538-1975," index, FamilySearch (https://familysearch.org/pal:/MM9.1.1/J9SG-R9J : accessed 29 Dec 2012), Noye Edward, 15 Feb 1659; citing SAINT JUST IN PENWITH,CORNWALL,ENGLAND, reference ; FHL microfilm 0226217, 0226218, 962681. *"England, Births and Christenings, 1538-1975," index, FamilySearch (https://familysearch.org/pal:/MM9.1.1/J3VC-8XZ : accessed 29 Dec 2012), Chareles Edward, 22 Feb 1662; citing SAINT JUST IN PENWITH,CORNWALL,ENGLAND, reference ; FHL microfilm 0226217, 0226218, 962681. *"England, Births and Christenings, 1538-1975," index, FamilySearch (https://familysearch.org/pal:/MM9.1.1/NBZB-CV4 : accessed 29 Dec 2012), John Edwards, 30 Sep 1665; citing SAINT JUST IN PENWITH,CORNWALL,ENGLAND, reference ; FHL microfilm 0226217, 0226218, 962681. *"Cornwall OPC Database", (http://www.cornwall-opc-database.org), Hearth Tax Database record number 7195 and 7236 Category:Born in 1631 Category:Born in St Just in Penwith Category:Married in 1648 Category:Married in St Just in Penwith Category:Died in 1672 Category:Died in St Just in Penwith